Get To Know Me
by KoolJack1
Summary: When Esme was first changed, was everyone really happy? What did Edward think? A short one-shot on the first few months of Esme's change. Will Edward accept her?


It had been a month since my change. I remembered the pain of the transfermation perfectly, but I couldn't be mad at Carlisle for it. I loved him, I loved him when I first met him; he even seemed like he loved me back. Carlisle and I were happy together; this month had been nothing but perfect. The only problem was Edward. I felt terrible, like I had pushed the boy out of his spot in the house. He kept to himself, staying up in his room or leaving the house; not sharing his destination. Carlisle had told me many times that Edward had always been like this; withdrawn inside himself, though I couldn't help but feel it was my fault.

Carlisle sugjested trying to get to know him, though I had no idea how to go about this. Something not only attracted me to Carlisle, but to Edward as well. I felt for him, I felt his pain, his lonleness. Now, I was in the bright living room alone; Carlisle had left to hunt to give me the chance to start things off with Edward. I took a deep unessasary breath and headed up the stairs to Edward's room. When Carlisle had showed me around the house, this was the room he excludded from his tour. He told me it was because that was Edward's personal space and that he himself would show me if he wanted. I wasn't offended, even Carlisle rarley went into his room.

I stopped at the closed door at the end of the hallway. I could hear quiet soothing music blasting from his stero. I tapped on the door, "Edward?" He didn't answer, but the music dimmed even more. "Edward, it's Esme, can I come in?" I'm sure if my heart was still beating, it would be racing right now. Since I had known him, I had only spoken a few words to Edward; though Carlisle did tell me a lot about him. It was obvious his thought of him as his son and that he loved him very much. I had to admit, I was jealous of the relationship these two shared; I wanted to be apart of that.

Slowly the door opened and Edward's head popped out. His beautiful lips pulled up into a small, forced smile before he opened his door the rest of the way; leaning on the door frame. "What can I do for you Esme?" His pircing gold eyes searched my red ones with curiousity and I looked right back at him. "I was just wondering what you were up to. Your father went out to hunt." _I wanted to get to know you, if that's okay?_ I knew he could hear my thoughts and it was much easier to think what I wanted to say instead of actually having to say it out loud. His face looked slightly puzzled for a moment before that same smile tugged at his lips.

"Come in." He stepped back and let me walk into his room. It was plain, not the normal room of a 17 year old boy. Carlisle was right, he did have just about every book in here from the past 50 years or so. Since I had been here, no one besides Carlisle had ever gone into his room. I looked around as he stood by the door; looking awkwardly at the floor. "You have a nice view from up here," I commented to break the slience that had falled over the room. "It's okay," He muttered quietly, his eyes scanning the outside through the windows. He seemed so...sad. Was it my place to talk to him about it, or should I just inform Carlisle and let him deal with it?

I watched him closly as he plopped down on the couch; surprising me when he patted the spot next to him, inviting me to sit. "What's wrong Edward?" He looked up at me, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, turning to look out the window again, "You seem so sad all the time." He chuckled quietly, "I'm not sad, that's just me," He said quietly. "That doesn't sound very fun." He chuckled again, his hand patting my knee slightly, "Really Esme, I'm okay." My eyes shot to his hand that was resting on my leg before shooting up to his eyes. Some of the hurt seemed to disapper from his eyes as a much more genuine smile flashed on his lips.

Maybe Edward and I could get to know each other, maybe he could become the child I never had. His smile was gone then, the puzzled look returning to his features. Only than did I remember that he could hear my thoughts. "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, "It's alright, I don't mind. Though I must warn you, I'm not a very good son." He looked away from me, studing the floor. "If you are willing to give me the chance, I think we could make it work. What do you say?" I didn't want to barge in on his life, but I would get to know him if he let me. "I would like to try," He smiled.

--

I had lost 4 games of cards to him already and we had moved on to chess, it was hard getting used to the fact that he could read minds. He always knew what move I was going to make before I could make it. When we played cards, he knew what cards were in my hand and was already ready for them. "Check mate." He grnned at me with his adorable lop sided grin and I sighed. "If you played far, I would actually win one!" He laughed and started to clear the board when the front door opened. Carlise froze in the door, looking at us both curiously for a moment before a soft smile played on his lips. He walked over, kissed me on the cheek and patted Edward on the back before heading up to his office without a word.

When Edward was finally finished killing me at every game we played, he returned up to his room, but not without offering me a very unpredicted hug first. I went up to Carlisle's office, finding him reading, a smile still on his lips. "I'm shocked," was all he said. "He's a very nice boy, I love him." He put his book down, looked up at me, than got up and walked over. He took both my hands in his and smiled, "Good, because I love both of you."


End file.
